narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Watchers
"Cloth, paper, bone, metal, rubber, wood, glass, stone, skin. These are the elements of Creation." The Watchers are an organization of individuals who's sole purpose is to observe what goes on in the world, but not take part. However, they have a desire for peace in the world. This desire for peace is so strong that they tend to view anyone who takes part in fighting as a disturbance that must be eliminated, even if the person fights for the side of good. There is very little keeping them from acting, besides their vow to not meddle and merely observe. History The Watchers have existed for longer than the organization's records date back. Very few know about them, but the records of the organization state that a long line of Watchers have held positions for most of their lives before passing them on to someone else. However, the previous Watcher wipes the memory of their successor, ensuring that the next generation of Watchers does not know the identities of the previous generation of Watchers. Base The location of The Watchers is a bit of a mystery. Not even The Watchers themselves know where it is. The only way to get there is through a special form of teleportation that one of the members uses. Uniform All Watchers dress in brown hooden cloaks with rope belts, similar to those worn by monks. Structure The Watchers is a society based upon a job system. At all times there are nine members. One of the nine members acts as the leader, one acts as the second-in-command, and the other seven each fill a position. These positions are * Healing and Medic * Reconnaissance * Science and Experimentation * Repair and Maintenance * Study and Research * Transportation * Tracking and Hunting These jobs have existed for as long as the records date back to, leading one to wonder why an organization with the sole purpose of observing the world would need such tasks as healing and tracking performed. This is one of the many facts that leads The Watchers to yearn to act instead of observe. Members Each of the members of The Watchers embodies the Element of Creation that they represent. For example, Hikari Marionette is a living wooden doll, and Yuki Chisel is a living stone statue. Kasumi Steel has a body composed of metal, and Sakura Patchwork is a living stuffed doll sewn together with metal wires. Their bodies were turned this way using forbidden jutsu ceremonies. Sakura Patchwork *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Leader *'Material:' Cloth *'Weapon:' Sword *'Power:' Kinetic Energy *'Pet:' A rat named Nezumi *'Note:' Blind Donovan Origami *'Gender:' Male *'Role:' Second-in-Command *'Material:' Paper *'Weapon:' Origami *'Power:' Can fold body like paper to create weapons *'Pet:' None Auntie Venom *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Healing and Medic *'Material:' Bone *'Weapon:' Flail *'Power:' Yomi Venom *'Pet:' None *'Note:' Living skeleton Kasumi Steel *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Reconaissance *'Material:' Metal *'Weapon:' Crossbows *'Power:' Bird Command *'Pet:' A falcon named Hayabusa *'Note:' Smokes Bingo Gomu *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Science and Experimentation *'Material:' Rubber *'Weapon:' Fists *'Power:' Elasticity *'Pet:' None *'Note:' Always chewing bubblegum Hikari Marionette *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Repair and Maintenance *'Material:' Wood *'Weapon:' Whip *'Power:' Time Reversal *'Pet:' A winged beast named Ken-kun *'Note:' Very shy Mizuki Shatter *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Transportation *'Material:' Glass *'Weapon:' Staff *'Power:' Mirror *'Pet:' None *'Note:' Always fingering a Buddhist monk rosary Yuki Chisel *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Study and Research *'Material:' Stone *'Weapon:' Club *'Power:' Demonic Summon *'Pet:' Summons *'Note:' Obsessively reads Hade Hade Paradise, the yaoi version of Ichi Icha Paradise. Hanako Koneko *'Gender:' Female *'Role:' Tracking and Hunting *'Material:' Skin *'Weapon:' Spear *'Power:' Speed *'Pet:' None (but she does take a half-cat, half-human form) *'Note:' Often falls in love with the enemy Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Organizations